Goodbye my love
by RocioFri
Summary: Oh no, era el turno de él de sufrir por ella. Y vaya que sufriría, le daría donde más le duele a él: en su orgullo Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**Goodbye****my****love**

_~Capítulo Único ~_

Ella rubia. Él moreno ¿así o más claro? Los dos juntos son una pareja perfecta, sublime y encantadora.

—¡Eres un verdadero estúpido! —frunció el seño, mostrando indiferencia.

—Y tú una histérica —contesto el reprocho de ella, con tanta serenidad.

Ella una mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera poseer, pero en su corazón solamente había lugar para él, aunque a veces no estaba segura de que sus sentimientos fuera compartidos con la misma intensidad. A pesar de todo, siempre mantenía una sonrisa y su carácter fuerte de chica ruidosa, le hacían una persona única.

—Sasuke —las lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos celestes, no aguantando el llanto que se le escapaba —¿Por qué?

Él un hombre calculador y mas frío que un bloque de hielo. Con montones de chicas que lo persiguen, pero para él ninguna como Ino Yamanaka. La quería, pero su suficiencia le impedía demostrarle cualquier seña de amor y eso le costaba una lección valiosa, pues la estaba apartando de su lado. En situaciones difíciles su expresión en su rostro se mantenía de la misma postura; tan serena y monótona.

—Ino —tomo una gran bocanada de aire. —Calmante un poco y deja de hacer escenitas ridículas.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Sasuke? —se defendió y con buenos argumentos. —¿Cómo? Si siempre que salimos juntos te muestras indiferente, como si no fuéramos novios… No, ni siquiera me tratas como a una conocida. Las chicas van tras de ti siempre y tú nunca haces nada por quitártelas, y si me muestro defensiva tú me sales con el mismo sermón de que soy una escandalosa. Sasuke, ya no aguanto esto.

—¿Y? —la escucho con atención, pero ahora le tocaba a él. Era una lucha de egos —Ino, dramatizas todo. Esto no es tan grave, solo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua.

Y comenzó el teatro en una de las principales calles de esa ciudad.

Toda alma que pasaba por su alrededor se les quedaba viendo extrañadamente, como si una pelea en el noviazgo fuera de lo mas anormal.

—Ino, ya no soporto tus celos, siempre te portas como una niña y eso es una de las tantas cosas que ya no tolero de ti —le dio la espalda emprendiendo a caminar. Él se dio a cotizar con pasos lentos esperando a que la mujer fuera tras él y le rogara que no la dejara porque lo amaba. Se dibujó así mismo una sonrisa de lado.

—Sa-Sasuke —susurro por lo bajo mirando su espalda.

Esta vez seria diferente, no dejaría que se saliera con las suyas…

Oh no, era el turno de él de sufrir por ella. Y vaya que sufriría, le daría donde más le duele a él: en su orgullo Uchiha. Por más que lo quisiera tener cerca y solo para ella, lo dejaría ir, porque sabía que si ella terminaba la relación y no él, significaría un golpe de sosiego para ella y un porrazo de humillación para el Uchiha.

¿Quién en este mundo seria capaz de hacer eso? Por Kami, él era Sasuke Uchiha. Su nombre representaba madurez, seriedad y elegancia, pero para la oji-celeste, solamente era sufrimiento y frialdad.

Ella que tanto lucho por conseguir su atención nunca imagino que Sasuke en el amorío fuera tan aburrido. Lo amaba y mucho pero no se lamentaría por un hombre como él.

Mientras con Sasuke, él seguía caminando lentamente esperando los lloriqueos de su "novia" ¡Claro! Le gustaba que le rogaran y se sometieran frente a él, solo hacia se sentía más importante. Escucho como los tacones altos de las zapatillas de la rubia se acercaban a él. Y cuando la muchacha le toco el hombro con delicadeza se hizo de una sonrisa arrogante con la expresión de su rostro que mostraba autosuficiencia.

Había ganado… o al menos eso era lo que creía.

—Sasuke —lo llamo con dejes susurrantes. Carraspeo en silencio su garganta para sonar con determinación. —Creo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo con que se termine esto a lo que llamamos "relación" La verdad, es que ya no siento nada por ti, no te amo y nunca te ame, si estuve contigo solo fue para demostrarle a las demás niñas que yo tengo todo aquello que me propongo —rió con sarcasmo —Así que es hora de romper. Adiós Sasuke.

Su sonrisa se esfumo. Su expresión cambio rotundamente.

¿habia escuchado bien? Ino, su Ino solo lo uso a ¿él? ¡Por Kami-sama! Seguramente se había metido alguna droga para decir semejantes cosas… ¡Cielos! Le era difícil creerle ¿acaso Ino estaba ciega o necesitaba antejos como para o darse cuanta que él era Sasuke?

—Hmp —giro en media vuelta y la enfrento. Su voz era determinante y su mirada acecina, pero muy dentro estaba preocupado —Ino, creo que los celos se te subieron a la cabeza y te afectaron. Es lógico que no estas pensando bien las cosas —la tomo bruscamente de la cintura y la junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo su embriagante aliento rozar con él — Vamos, amor. Tú no quieres terminar conmigo ¿verdad?

¿Era todo lo que iba a decir? ¿Sólo eso y ya? Ino se aparto velozmente de él. Lo último que quería era sentirlo cerca y después se carcajeo con burla dedicándole una mirada humillante al chico. Mientras algunas chicas que colindaban por allí observaban a la rubia con ganas de matarla.

—Que estúpido eres Sasuke. Te estoy diciendo que lo nuestro se acabó… nunca te ame, nunca sentí nada en absoluto por ti; es mas, ni siquiera puedo decirte la frase "Te quiero" sin sentir ganas de vomitar. Adiós niño lindo.

Y se fue…

Al momento de darle la espalda dejo que su gran coleta de hebras doradas le dieran un manotazo en la cara al Uchiha. Sin mas que para ella misma susurro unas ultimas palabras: _"Adiós mi amor"_

El poderoso señor Uchiha ahora pasaba de su grandeza a impotencia.

Quedando en ridículo enfrente de cientos de peatones y era obvio que la humillación acompañaría su apellido. Pero el golpe fatal lo recibió cuando dejo que se marchara.

Se odiaba a si mismo por no poder ir con ella y decirle que la amaba, que se quedara con él por siempre y para siempre. Él no era así, nunca lo sería y por eso hoy sufriría quedando sumergido en el recuerdo de sus caricias y de su amor que le brindo por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Con tristeza en sus ojos miraba la partida de Ino. No obstante ni una lágrima saldría de ellos. Y los espectadores, bueno algunos reían y se burlaban otros en su mayoría chicas se compadecían del joven.

Era cierto que podría tener cuantas mujeres quisiera y cuando él quisiera, pues chicas no le sobraban, las tenía comiendo de su mano y de ellas ninguna como Ino, porque su rubia era única.

* * *

**N/A:** Ya, sé que debería de estar actualizando mis otros fic's, pero lo haré, solo que necesito que la inspiración regrese a su lugar y dejar mis ideas en orden.

No quería subir ningún otro fic hasta actualizar los otros pero como ya tenia este escrito hace tiempo me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma ¿Por qué no?" y he aquí.

Cunado lo escribí originalmente era un Shika/Ino pero según como iba escribiendo me di cuenta que Shikamaru era demasiado frío como para ser Shikamaru así que sólo le cambie el nombre a Sasuke, porque si fuera Shika no hubiese dejado que la mujer de sus sueños se le escapara ¿cierto?

Bueno, bueno, mucho bla bla… Espero que les guste, se acepta de todo.

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


End file.
